chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Herriford
Adam Reagan Herriford is a minor character who is roleplayed by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. He is 11 years old, and is the eldest son of James Herriford and Jo Allson. He also has a younger brother, Craig Herriford. His abilities are Singularity, Divination, Deflective Telekinesis and Hyperconstriction. Appearance Adam appears less like his father than his brother does, and is shorter and more slightly built for his age. He's inherited James' dark hair, but he has light blue eyes like his mother Jo. He also has Jo's paler skin tone, and a few freckles scattered across his face. Abilities failing]]Adam's first ability is Singularity. This ability means that he cannot be copied. His appearance cannot be mimicked, either in an illusion or by any form of shapeshifting. Neither could a telepath create a hallucination of him. Also, it is impossible for abilities and physical skills and traits to be mimicked from him. However, unlike others with this ability, he will eventually learn to deactivate the ability and let someone copy him if he wishes. His second ability is Divination, the ability to predict the future accurately when using traditional methods. He can sense the future using crystal balls or tarot cards, or scry with a crystal, flame or water. He can also read palms and animal entrails, and can interpret symbolic dreams. He can predict using any traditional method, and it will always work. His third ability is Hyperconstriction. This means he can constrict his limbs powerfully, trapping someone or even crushing them. He also has a very powerful grip and can grip strongly or strangle, and he can bite powerfully. If he uses the ability enough, he can reduce anything to dust. His final ability is Deflective Telekinesis. This means he can use telekinesis to repel away any danger - be it another ability, a projectile or a collision or accident. However, he cannot use telekinesis is any other manner. At the moment, he can only deflect threats from himself, but he will develop the ability so that he can also protect others. He will also overcome the need to use hand gestures. Family *Mother - Jo Allson *Father - James Herriford *Brother - Craig Herriford History ]]Adam lived in Boston until his parents divorced, when he was 6, and then he, his brother and mother moved to live in Chicago. He manifested when he was 9 years old, finding himself able to read tarot cards correctly and that his grip had suddenly strengthened. He hid these abilities at first, until his father sensed them, spoke to him about them, and reassured him that there was nothing wrong with having abilities. He and Craig then moved to live with James, but moved back to live with their mother when James was killed. However, James was saved, and Adam helped indirectly in this, since it was his attempts to divine a solution which led Lily Stevens to realise how she could save them. Adam and Craig are now living half the time with Jo and half the time with James. He has also recently learned how to deactivate his singularity ability successfully, and has done so to enable Dann Vaughan-Reist-Greene to mimic from him. Etymology Adam is a Hebrew name which means "man", "earth" and "to be red". It is also his father's middle name. His middle name, Reagan, is Gaelic and means "descendant of Riagan". His surname, Herriford, comes from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.